


[娱乐圈/霆峰]这个吻永不会老去

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss





	[娱乐圈/霆峰]这个吻永不会老去

有那么几年，李易峰时常疑心自己很笨。不是脑袋不好使，影响到工作的那种笨，而在于不太会察言观色，也不太懂得照顾别人。亲近的朋友出来聚了聚，坦言这属于红人的烦恼。他有些气馁，又找不到理由反驳，就干生闷气，暗自决定以后要是出书一定要写上这一段的困惑。

前段时间，他接了一个戏，慢工出细活的电影，节奏比电视剧要迟缓许多。化完妆离开拍还剩半个小时，几个演员就商量着先聊会天。他也在凳子上坐着，只是慢热，笑话又冷，有些原意是想调侃的话，说出口却总是伤人。廖凡上节目说很奇怪，本以为李易峰是话多之人，可他意外安静。柏林影帝说这话的语气匪夷所思，把主持人乐笑了，于是他在旁边也跟着笑弯了眼。其实他知道症结，红了之后他展现给世人的多是意气风发的样子，很多人看惯了他机敏狡黠的模样，就忘了从前惜字如金，逼得导播举牌子的他。

他们这一代人，曾经都是彻底的理想主义者，十年前他觉得他能一帆风顺下去，他的粉丝在台下吼时光不老，我们不散，他就在台上感动的眼泪汪汪，好像那一瞬间，三叠纪的雷云巨幕被蛮横生长的蕨类撕开了一个角，他因此得以窥见未来。多美的情话啊，一群十几二十岁的半大孩子，连世界都没好好睁眼看过，就这样轻易地许诺永远。虽然两年后他直线下跌的人气清白地告诉他，有时候誓言就是用来打破的，但当时激荡的心情如此真实。李妈妈叹了口气，一边给难得回家的李易峰洗衣服，一边叹息那么多条路，你偏要走最难的那条。

难吗？确实难。他长得不错，当年也得过国民校草的诨号，然而在人声鼎沸的娱乐圈里，校草实在太常见了，他拍了些戏，反响平平，唱了些歌，也石沉大海。他一而再再而三地选择人生的hard模式，一路摸着艰难的路标走过来。痛苦吗？明知自己的努力全无用处，怎么会不痛苦？那，要放弃吗？又不可能。李易峰和陈伟霆说我这人除了帅和聪明外优点不多，但自我认识特别清晰可以说是天赋异禀。彼时刚来大陆不久的香港人尚未从四字词语连击的漩涡中解脱出来，正发动全部脑细胞解题呢，就听对方大言不惭地讲，我确实不知道自己想过什么生活，可一直清楚我不要过什么样的。

有趣的是，外界对李易峰的标签通常是：聪明、倔强。但若要他自叙，有个特质一定遥遥领先，那是坚持。陈伟霆听了好奇，问他到底不想过什么样的生活呢。他就望天，陈伟霆便也学着他的样子抬头，流云过隙，能听到一朵花开的声音，李易峰转头和陈伟霆说以后你会知道的，目光诚恳，期限却说的非常模糊。直到后来的某一天，他去陈伟霆的剧组探班，当头抛下一句，我爸妈想见你，你算好时间跟我回家吧。他说的这样潇洒，甚至说完就走了，前后不超过五分钟，以至于围在外面的粉丝都以为他们仅仅打了个招呼。

陈伟霆在之后某次探班中回应了这次耍流氓的打招呼，他说峰峰你太突然拉，不知是在责怪那一次仓促的探班，还是在惴惴即将到来的一次见面。然而彼时他正与嘴上诉苦的对象亲的难舍难分，辗转的唇一刻都没法从对方嘴上撕开，在他们的肌肤碰触碰到的时候，一朵小小的火花绽开了，随着这声清脆的哔啵声，一切抗拒与不如意便都消散了，李易峰坐在椅子上柔顺地接受这个吻，陈伟霆因俯身而垂落胸前的拉链若有若无的撞击他的眼睛，透过那块长条形的拉链，他观察着陈伟霆的脸，幸福和投入的表情占据了对方的脸，那很傻，很不专业，却也不无魅力。他放心的闭上眼。

“坚持梦想的路上，势必会伤害到一些人，或者别人不理解，最终结果认定是好的，你当然希望奔着这个走。”李易峰和记者说，这话某一天被添油加醋放到网上，配的标题是众人皆醉我独醒。不少人在他引用莎士比亚的时候嘲讽他，觉得他自命清高，他没在意。他说我需要外界来肯定和评价我，这没错，这是我作为演员的需求，可我不必以此证明我的存在和失败。他始终践行着这句话，哪怕单枪匹马拉着男朋友冲去爸妈家也这样一幅一往无前的架势，无所谓失败，因为一定会成功的，李易峰说，他们爱我嘛，一定舍不得我孤独终老的。肩膀下一点的位置，陈伟霆拉住了他的手。

他们就这样在一起，没有刻意掩饰，知道的人不多不少，这样隐秘又开放的感觉竟也十分快乐。不久前他和几个朋友去唱歌，刚好陈伟霆发了新歌，着迷两个字就挂在热歌榜上，来来往往特别显眼。朋友们起哄，顺着歌手排名把前十的歌点了一遍。李易峰说你们这都是疯了吧，不唱不唱。朋友们撞他，说怎么回事啊峰哥，你们在一起那么长时间，你连你对象的歌都不会唱。李易峰白眼翻到天上去说我会唱什么还得给你们报备呀，两只老虎爱听不听。KTV的霓光大河似的慢慢流淌，他嬉笑怒骂姿态做尽还是拗不过围观群众终于选了首POP IT UP。前奏响起的时候他久违得有点懵，仍是听过千万遍的、那样高而热烈的鼓点，他却不合时宜的动心。朋友等了几句还不见他亮嗓，就拍开原唱，揶揄他有词不唱，可见真正感情稀薄。李易峰放下话筒忽然笑了，说爱谁谁吧，今天偏不唱了。

他想起某个夏天的末尾，电视上也像今天这样放着这首歌，陈伟霆点的，美其名曰学习技巧。假期的最后一天，香港同胞问他要不要滑水，那天其实他意外发起低烧，但不知何故就是不想错过，非较劲说要去，成功把自己整的半死不活吊在手环上。年轻的时候天不怕地不怕，什么都想去做，什么都想尝试，除了对的事。夕阳跳地平线自杀那会他为自己的逞能付出了惨痛代价，胳膊酸疼的几乎要挂，正打算举白旗投降，才一抬头就见对方拉着手环远远朝他张手，海风吹起陈伟霆的头发，表情活学活用字典上的揪心紧张。他瞬间力大无比，在海面上狂飙突进。大力水手吃菠菜变大力果然是无趣人的自我创造，他在高烧前一秒分神想，真正让人充满力量的原因明明只有爱与抱抱。

天色已暗，李易峰滑水滑出工伤，哼哼唧唧要回去休息，陈伟霆抱着一大堆设施为难地看了看星光，说哎，那就别走了吧。海滩离停车场很远，走在热浪蒸腾的路上总有种跋涉的错觉，李易峰走累了停下来歇脚，讽刺说这道挺好的，再多走点路我澡白洗了，言语间又见路边有片小小的篮球场，中学生们回家吃饭，球衣护肘自由散漫的躺了一地。他闭上嘴，两眼发光，当仁不让地走过去，陈伟霆看出他的想法，追在后面问他你不是怕澡白洗了吗？李易峰用一种您老有八十了吧的崎岖表情说嗨，兄弟，今朝有酒今朝醉，走着呗。

他们像影片开幕一样从两边入场，抱着球面对面凹造型，夜吞吐出柔和水汽，一切都像被造物主印压于黑白底片上。两人对峙片刻，还是李易峰先行不满，篮球队李校草说打球用两个球是你订的新规是吧？陈伟霆失笑说忘记啦，把多余的球向后一抛，又说来吧，酷的不行。他们在黑暗中穿梭，有束光打在球场上。在这场比分为6：0的争斗中，他完全压制住了陈伟霆，却根本开心不起来，因为赢一个本身就对篮球没多大乐趣的人实在没什么意思。他接住球，口气有点冲，问你认真一点行不行？陈伟霆点点头，说可以。他总是可以可以，OKOK,有时候你很难知道他答应的时候是否出自于真心诚意。

路灯渐次点亮，在空中晕成雪白一团，一只篮球横空出世在球框上转了又转，一只手伸出去轻轻一点，球就落了地。风静树茂，陈伟霆把毛巾扔给他，说恭喜，赢啦。李易峰站在那里走不动道，片刻后不敢置信地瞪着他说刚刚你盖我火锅？！你这个不懂篮球奥妙的傻子？！陈伟霆虚虚的比了比他们的身高，理所当然的说我比峰峰高啊。李易峰不信，边脱鞋边朝陈伟霆走过来说我一直在做拉伸运动，怎么着也该比你高了。话说到一半就身体力行去拉对方的裤子，由于表情实在太过逼良为娼，被赢家锁定的陈伟霆边躲边求饶，说我脱我脱……

他们赤脚站在水泥地上，都有一点不自在，暖黄的光洒遍。李易峰咳了一声瞪着陈伟霆说不许垫脚，不然重来，陈伟霆看着他，想说根据实情，是你作弊的可能要大一些，纠结到最后还是没有说。他们背靠背站在一块，李易峰的手坚定地从头顶上面划过去，终止在陈伟霆的后脑勺。有一点寂静，什么都是悄悄的，风慢慢攀上脚背笙歌，李易峰脸不红气不喘地放下手说这次不算，明年再来吧。陈伟霆早就想到会是这种结局就说嗯。隔了会李易峰又提要求说你转过来让我看看还差多少，你比我高一公分吧，一厘米哪有手掌厚。所以他们转身，巧合的是时机太好，两人正巧同时望进对方眼里。为了打破这份悬浮着的尴尬，李易峰顾左右而言他说你看我们是平视的，根本就一样高。陈伟霆静谧地凝视着他，不说话。李易峰胡言乱语了几句，也不再说了。他们相对呼吸，鼻翼翕张的声音都清晰可闻。已是深夜，海边鳞次栉比亮起了所有的灯，整条沙滩宛如五彩斑斓的动态光鳗。有兴致好的游客在远处放电子烟花，冷光源照彻天空。

他忽然心有所感，为了记住这一刻去够陈伟霆的脖子。陈伟霆的脖子很细，他往上摸，这本该是个搞笑的活计，却在陈伟霆猛地拉下他的头的时候变质，他们抱在一起，鼻子与鼻子交错，视线与视线黏腻，像一株白垩纪时期就遗存下来的双人树，因为太古老而无人能将他们分开，他们反反复复的抚摸着对方的脸，反反复复的接吻。

把日子往后推一点，他们再次分离，假如有人愿意分出闲心做个量化表，就会发现他们异地的时间已经要比在一起的时间长了。忙碌是常态，争分夺秒就显得相对重要。通话时他无意谈起这个话题，是演唱会前夕，陈伟霆一边化妆一边在那头安静地听，闻言问他那要怎么办呢？他没想到这个问题会有抛回来的一刻而愣了一秒，涉世未深时喜欢强调情爱，喜欢说些蛊惑他人、也蛊惑自己的句子，步入三十大关，反倒战战兢兢起来，李易峰眼睛咕噜噜地转了半晌，觉得是真的没什么好方法在大庭广众下证明爱意的，只好叹笑说滚吧，好好唱就行了。

他在排练中开小差，看到热搜里有一小段陈伟霆祝他生日快乐的秒拍。思虑再三，他点进去。并甫一进去就为这个两分钟不到的视频定下基调。蛮傻的，英明神武的李易峰如此评价，接着点了收藏。那个视频里，陈伟霆的头发抄上去露出了一截波光粼粼的额头，已过而立的香港同胞在几寸见方的手机里笑着跺脚，说可是我有工作！仿佛阳光下一条动人的河流。

谢绝了助理要他含一片含片镇静的提醒，他慢慢走上舞台。有人说异地恋太过操劳，且充满变数，尖刻无比，可坦白说他并不觉得辛苦。李易峰在一个完全无人产生联想的环节里提到陈伟霆，他的心中饱胀充实，反应在眼底也一片干净澄澈，对着陈伟霆他总是有这样的自信，如果对方能在第四十分钟提到他，那他就有把握在前四分钟得分。李易峰不知道这是否是强烈的胜负欲在作祟，但他热爱这种追逐。

见面会结束后延续演唱会的传统办了个小型的庆祝会，不少男性工作人员带着家属前来参加，合影花了比预想中更多的时间。他从车库朝家的方向走，小区绿化过关，种了不少花，绝大部分他叫不出名字，有些花期未到，却已开得如火如荼，月亮像个饼一样挂在天上，此时谁若是咬上一口，一定会立即羽化登仙吧？是这样迷人的月色啊。他的思绪像是四溢的空气，到处蒸腾，对周遭事物沾之即离又全部回馈脑里。李易峰在路灯的阴影处遇见等得快要睡着的陈伟霆，看得出对方来得匆忙，夜凉如水的北京，他只穿了一件T恤和一条全是破洞，几乎丧失了御寒能力的裤子。

李易峰伤脑筋地摇醒陈伟霆说你这样我很难办，要是感冒了还得给你们团队打电话道歉，虽然是你自己要来找我的，我可能会抵赖，但你们团队的人肯定在心里骂我。陈伟霆接过他脱下来的衣服往身上套，套着套着北漂的香港人就笑了，他说他们很乖的，不会的。不会有人骂你，怎么会呢？以后或许还会有无数个他们在一起庆祝的节日，但这个五一全世界仅此一回，不要让有情人的夜晚虚度，应是人人皆知的真理，陈伟霆是出于爱来找李易峰的，而大家都知道，无论这事造成了什么坏影响，爱本身总是没有错的。

他们并肩走进浓稠的大夜，像是两尾鱼游在深海里，陈伟霆落落大方的牵着他走，像个二十四孝好男友，有句话忍了半天李易峰还是没忍住，就问你来干嘛，不是有工作吗，叫你来的时候不来，现在来没用啦。陈伟霆无辜地说啊，突然想起你今年生日在荷兰……未尽的话是今年大概又要食言了。确定关系后他们曾约定从此以后的生日要一起过，可惜多情总被工作扰，真正实现的没有几次。李易峰哈哈大笑说羡慕吧，好好工作，你也可以。陈伟霆点点头，说嗯，生日快乐。李易峰没想到陈伟霆会来这一招，这一球太直接，直把他砸的晕头转向，清醒过来他痛骂肉麻！但眼中不是没有崭新的喜悦。李易峰故意说如果你跑来就只是为了说这话，那你的机票我是不会报销的，陈伟霆也笑了，晚风在头顶悠悠地吹，吹得人也懒洋洋的，他温和地说不报销也没关系啊。那种想接吻的感觉又从身体深处漫出来了，周围的空气轻柔地把他压向陈伟霆，仿佛一个精巧的暗示，告诉他此时此刻无关角色只管快乐就好，四周静寂，无可比拟。于是他着火般回望过去。

李易峰洗完澡出来看见陈伟霆跪在电视机前边翻片子，黑胶和蓝光铺了一地。他的洁癖不合时宜发作，气愤地喊陈伟霆！！！你在干什么！！！话尾带三个感叹号加重语气，陈伟霆嘴里叼着的一张卡朋特传世经典就那么啪的掉在地上，预测失准的老实人环顾案发现场不禁两眼一黑悲从中来说峰峰你今天澡洗得太快了吧……难得的良辰美景，全部浪费给整理，他们头并头靠在一处，没有发胶搭理的头发被头套框在小小的空间里，李易峰对着陈伟霆的兔子耳朵笑得上气不接下气，承诺下一次会给他买个男性些的头上用品。对此陈伟霆不抱希望，把十张黑胶重重放进他手边的篮子里。

有些唱片电影是在一起逛街时心血来潮买的，因此捏在手上就像握住了回忆。陈伟霆翻出一张DVD不由得啊了一声，李易峰就凑过去看，那是一部叫《油脂》的电影，陈伟霆很喜欢，一直在找它的蓝光，最终在日本一家影像中古店觅到芳踪，李易峰把头压在人肩膀上指着底部的发行年说这部片子和我一样大啊。陈伟霆摸着封面上的油画般的人脸说是的，所以你们一样好看。李易峰抖了抖，抬头瞥了他一眼，又有些得意，说不知道是谁，当年说不觉得自己好看的时候，还硬要拉上我，说也不觉得我好看。威廉先生，我俊的很，你审美异常，请勿牵扯到我好吧？陈伟霆装聋作哑说还有这事呀？我怎么不记得啦？他却越说越兴起，说你犯的错多着呢，罄竹难书！这光盘怎么找到的你还记得吗？我说要进去看看，你说好累啊想吃饭，你说，要不是我，你能找到嘛！陈伟霆碰碰他的肩膀，忍笑说哎，峰哥，少说几句。李易峰说我偏要说，你……后面的语言都淹没在炽热的亲吻中。

他们在一堆碟片的废墟中接吻，全身细胞都在轻微的颤动，可就是不想放手，明明已经触碰到了对方，却还想要更多。他们忽然记起，那次旅行，吃了十顿拉面后李易峰终于罢工，站在酒店床上呼唤故乡的爱，他提议去逛街，先找到《油脂》的人可以取得豁免权，从此订饭店一类琐事全与他无关，由另一人包办。他只是随口一说，毕竟漫长的失落后，找不到已经成为了一个梗，没想到却真的被李易峰找到了。陈伟霆也依然记得，连封面都没见过的对方，因为好奇从当时满满当当的影柜上抽出了唯一一本《油脂》。那个十月的傍晚，彩霞映了满天，正是一天之内天空颜色最敦实的时候。李易峰把碟片拍在他手上，笑得得意非常。或许上天真的厚待那些心中有爱的人，只要你把愿望说的够大声，你会找到一切的。

生活是一团乱麻，不如意的成天汲汲营营找线头，稍好一点的得闲养猫闲云野鹤似的去找，再好一点的，两个孤独的人看对了眼搭上伙一起去找，李易峰边吃外卖边说养你还没个猫顶用，饭不会做不说，外卖还定这么难吃，陈伟霆翻着ins喊他说哎峰峰快来，你看这顶阴阳帽好好看哦。月色如钩，一室都寂静了，只有沙沙的空气净化仪在响。李易峰披着清辉捧着饭慢慢踱过去，隔了会点评说还行吧，就那样。陈伟霆眼睛都不抬说就还行呀，我觉得特别好看。李易峰咬着筷子说不要再让我说你审美你有问题了，这绿色，谁往头上顶那是谁傻。陈伟霆说可这是时尚啊，为什么要加入世俗的定义呢？正传授生活小诀窍的李帅哥感到挫败了，他说你就是想带绿帽子，随便你吧，反正我不带。陈伟霆摇摇手机说，我已经买好啦，他在李易峰难以置信的眼睛里看到落地灯折射的一点微光，他冲着那点从今往后应该都会一路指引着他的光说，是一黑一白，很好看的。

李易峰在日本旅行下面打了个叉，合起本子他问下次去哪里好呢？他已在想象粉丝的惊恐而笑场了。陈伟霆正观察着香奈儿的表，不时被闪耀的宝石晃到眼，隔了好久才回复说哪里都OK。李易峰把头仰在沙发上看他说你也太敷衍了！这又不是我一个人去玩！陈伟霆沉吟片刻傻笑，说要不还是日本吧，我觉得那个拉面真的很好吃哦。而且，超级不会说话的香港人这样说，我们可以拍组更好看的照片。

无论你是单身的，脱团的，养猫的，无论在这无数已被翻篇的岁月里，你是觉得快乐，不快乐，还是无所谓，日子总是向前，总得继续。应该珍惜和你在一起的生命。被生活的大风大浪抛进漩涡中的李老师如是说，别管他的小瑕疵，能相守的话总有因由。慢慢来，爱是休闲活动，一生太长了，你至少得给人说错话的机会。

屋外商场音乐与流浪吉他争宠，屋内两人划拳区分主动被动。一架客机飞过深空留下一抹红，地面上夜班下课的行人步履匆匆，他们舒服的窝在床上接吻，余光看见电影里有情人终成眷属，悄然走散又对面重逢。

 

完。


End file.
